“Smart” ophthalmic devices have been developed to provide various advantages to a user. For example, smart ophthalmic devices, such as on-eye wearable lenses, have been developed to provide various medical sensing tasks, and to provide accommodation to the user. To provide these tasks, the ophthalmic devices include electronics and optical actuators, for example. Accommodating ophthalmic devices may use various techniques to provide the dynamic accommodation, but each may have their own advantages and disadvantages. For example, liquid crystal (LC) technology may be used, in combination with various lens elements, to provide the dynamic accommodation. In some implementations, however, ionic impurities that are conventionally associated with liquid crystal fabrication may cause power consumption concerns. Further, because a small wearable ophthalmic device may have limited power storage capacity, the switching of the liquid crystals, if performed conventionally, may be too power hungry to be reliably implemented. As such, low power liquid crystal technology may be desired.